Nocturno
by Dolunay
Summary: Hinata da un paseo nocturno en verano, encontrando a quien menos imagina... SasuHina Lemon two-Shot (Actializado)
1. Chapter 1

_**PNocturno**_

 _ **-.-.-.-**_

 _ **Los**_ _ **sonidos de tu cuerpo son como percusiones**_

 _ **Yo estoy organizando el coro de tus fantasías**_

 _ **-.-.-.-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Se encontraba sentada,alejada del bullicio de las personas, con su fina Yukata en color crema con bordados de pequeñas flores de cerezo, y su obi rojo, haciendo un perfecto contraste de colores cálidos para esa tarde de verano._**

 ** _La guerra ninja había terminado un año atrás, y este era el primer festival de verano de Konoha, después de la catastrófica guerra._**

 ** _Aún había mucho por hacer, pero hoy se daban el lujo de recibir el verano y hacer un gran festival. Las calles de Konoha estaban exquisitamente adornadas y los puestos ofrecían apetecibles comidas o dulces. Había tanto por explorar pero ella sólo estaba sentada, con la vista perdida._**

 ** _Se sintió tan tonta, bajo la vista encontrándose con los bordados de su Yukata._**

 ** _-Menudo golpe bajo- Susurró, y es que aquellas florecitas le recordaban a cierta chica de cabellos rosados que había conquistado el corazón de su amado Naruto. La culpable de su sufrimiento._**

 ** _¿A quién engañaba? La culpa era únicamente de ella, sólo se había ilusionado con el Rubio. Había pasado más de un año desde su confesión de amor y él la había ignorado olímpicamente._**

 ** _-¿Te encuentras bien, Hinata?- Una cálida voz la llamo, observo a la chica. Tenía su cabello castaño atado en sus dos habituales chongos, pero iban adornados con listones de cálidos colores, vestía una Yukata sencilla pero hermosa, de color melocotón._**

 ** _-Se van a casar, Tenten- Desvío la mirada y observo el firmamento, su voz sonaba quebrada y triste._**

 ** _-Vamos, no te pongas así... Veras que encontrarás a tu media naranja- Hinata parpadeo, intentó sonreír con las palabras de su amiga- Pero ahora hay que volver, todos están preocupados por ti._**

 ** _Hinata se levantó delicadamente, como se lo habían enseñado durante años en la mansión Hyüga._**

 ** _-Tienes razón- Dejaría de decir que le dolía saber que su amor por Naruto no era correspondido. Es decir, ¡Carajo, es una Hyüga! Y también tenía su orgullo, aunque quisiera encerrarlo en lo recóndito de su ser, bajo diez mil llaves y un millón de candados, simplemente no podía, estaba en sus genes._**

 ** _Caminaron hasta la barbacoa, en donde se encontraban sus amigos._**

 ** _-¿Todo bien, Hinata?- Pregunto con preocupación Kiba._**

 ** _-Todo bien, Kiba-kun- El castaño sabía perfectamente Los sentimientos que tenía Hinata hacia el imperativo Rubio. La Hyüga podía resistir el saber que eran Novios, ¡Por favor, ella había sobrevivido a la guerra! Pero saber que ese par de tórtolos se casarían era como clavarle mil kunais al corazón, o como entrar al genjutsu en dónde era torturada. No, dolía más que todas las calamidades juntas._**

 ** _Sonrió, quería que nadie le tuviera lástima. Ya no sería la misma chica tímida, tonta y débil. ¡No señor! Se renovaría, desde ese día nacería una nueva Hinata Hyüga. Alguien fuerte, inteligente._**

 ** _Se sento a lado de Kiba, junto a Tenten._**

 ** _-Hinata-Chan ¿Qué sucede?- La voz del jovial Uzumaki se escucho, era a la persona con la que menos quería hablar, pero el destino confabulaba en su contra._**

 ** _-Nada, Naruto... Sólo me acorde de Neji-Nissan- Mintió, era lo primero que se le ocurrió decir. Neji la estaría maldiciendo desde donde estuviera, ¿Cómo sé atrevía a usarlo de esa manera?_**

 ** _-Yo, de verdad lo lamento- Dijo en voz baja, recordando el suceso en el que el gran Neji Hyüga perdió la vida para proteger a sus seres queridos._**

 ** _-Nada fue tu culpa, Naruto- Pero por supuesto que era su culpa... Hinata apretó los puños, desvió la mirada hacia la ventana viendo los últimos rayos del atardecer, abriendo paso a la cálida noche de verano._**

 ** _-¿Es mi imaginación o aquí hace mucho calor?- Intento bromear Ino, tratando de romper el incómodo silencio que de había creado._**

 ** _-Estamos en verano, Ino-Cerda, ¿Qué esperabas?_**

 ** _-Callare, ¡frente de marquesina!_**

 ** _Todos comenzaron a hablar y platicar sobre misiones, o comida ( Por parte de Chouji), Nuevas alianzas con las otras aldeas, o comida, Como la aldea estaba mejorando desde la última guerra, o comida..._**

 ** _-Ten, Hinata-Chan- Ino le sirvió un poco de Sake a la peliazul- Bebe, esto te animara._**

 ** _-Ino-Chan, no creo que sea buena idea... Mi padre no- Dejo de hablar ante la mirada amenazadora de la Yamanaka- Está bien._**

 ** _Tomo la copa, dudando un poco, pero se la tomo de un sólo trago. Sintió la bebida bajar por su esófago, dejando un rastro ardiente tras el. Hinata no estaba acostumbrada a tomar nada de alcohol, las únicas ocasiones fueron en reuniones de el clan, usando Vino de buena marca. Los Hyüga eran "Sofisticados"._**

 ** _-¡Eso!- Susurro Ino mientras le servía más. Hinata quiso negarse pero nuevamente la rubia de salió con la suya._**

 ** _-No deberías obligarla a beber, Ino- Dijo una molesta Tenten, pero la rubia la ignoro. La castaña sabía que si Ino seguía, la Hyüga terminaría muy mal._**

 ** _La chica de mirada lunar se fijó en la pareja que se abrazaba y susurraba cosas al oído. Sonrió con amargura, no podía soportarlo más. Tenía que salir de ahí, todavía le quedaba un poco de dignidad, se levantó delicadamente de su asiento y comenzó a retirarse de la mesa._**

 ** _-¿A dónde vas, Hinata?- Cuestiono la Yamanaka._**

 ** _-Necesito airé fresco, El alcohol comienza a marearme- Susurro la joven Kunoichi._**

 ** _-¡¿PERO QUÉ DICES?! Si sales al aire libre el alcohol te afectadas más y... Mmmmmek jskskskskak- Tenten posó las manos en la boca de la rubia, tratando de callarla. La castaña sabía que Hinata quería estar sola._**

 ** _Sin Más la Hyüga salió de ahí, Seguida de la cataña._**

 ** _-¿Hinata?- Susurro Tenten, haciendo que Hinata de detuviera un momento._**

 ** _-Estaré bien, sólo necesito un poco de aire fresco- Susurró tratando de convencerla._**

 ** _-Está bien, te esperamos adentro- Tenten comenzó caminar hacia la puerta del local._**

 ** _-Vuelvo en un momento- ¡Mentira! Apenas Tenten cruzo el umbral de la puerta se echó a correr en dirección al bosque, comenzó a sentir calor, y aunque la Yucatán era especial para el verano, quería arrancarse la ropa._**

 ** _Comenzó a caminar y se perdió en la espesura del bosque._**

 ** _Las sandalias de madera no la dejaban caminar muy bien, decidió quitárselas y las dejo tiradas por alguna parte del gran bosque._**

 ** _Siguió caminando en silencio, escuchando el sonido de algunas aves nocturnas y de los grillos o el croar de las ranas, que estaban cerca de algún estanque._**

 ** _Escucho a lo lejos el sonido del agua caer, y supo que estaba cerca de su lugar especial. Llego a un precioso claro, iluminado por la luz de la luna, haciendo un paisaje sumamente hermoso, a unos metros se encontraba una pequeña cascada, que reflejaba los rallos de la brillante luna, haciendo un lugar sublime. Comenzó a caminar sintiendo una brisa fresca, reconfortandola de la calurosa noche de verano, pero algo detuvo su andar._**

 ** _Observo su Kimono, se había atorado con la rama de un tronco, intentó jalarlo pero sólo lo rasgo, suspiro con pesares. Comenzó a quitarse el Obi rojo y posteriormente se liberó de la Yukata. Sería todo un desperdicio si la jalaba otra vez, además estaba cerca de la cascada, se lo quitaría de todos modos para meterse a nadar en las frescas aguas._**

 ** _Comenzó a caminar sólo con una pequeña bata de algodón, parecida a un baby doll blanco, sentía la corriente cálida, así que no tenía frío._**

 ** _Se detuvo abruptamente al sentir una precensia, observo a todos lados y vio, escondido entre las sombras, una silueta masculina. No se movía, simplemente estaba ahí, recargado sobre el tronco de un árbol con los ojos cerrados, tal vez no se había inmutado de que ella estaba ahí, así que poco a poco comenzó a caminar para alejarse de ahí._**

 ** _-¿A dónde vas?- La chica paro en seco al escuchar esa masculina voz, sabía que la había escuchado... Pero, ¿En dónde?_**

 ** _En su mente comenzó a plantear una explicación, después de todo estaba acostumbrada a dar explicaciones aunque no se las pidieran, lentamente se giró quedando frente a frente..._**

 ** _-Es algo que no es de su incumbencia- Sentenció, como decía, estaba en su naturaleza dar explicaciones pero al parecer el alcohol le había dado valor de responder. Una risa resonó por todo el lugar._**

 ** _-No es algo que me incumba, es sólo que una chica como tú sería presa fácil para cualquier Ninja._**

 ** _Algo ofendida la chica camino acercándose a él, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros._**

 ** _-Sé defenderme sola- La pausada respiración del joven fue lo único que escucho, la luz de la luna reflejaban sobre algunos mechones azabaches que podían observarse desde las penumbras. Poco a poco el chico comenzó a abrir los ojos, lentamente... Dejando ver su Sharingan y Rinnegan activos- ¿Uchiha...?_**

 ** _Se sorprendió, estaba frente a Uchiha Sasuke, el último sobreviviente del clan Uchiha y uno de los Héroes del mundo shinobi._**

 ** _-Podría matarte ahora mismo-Salió de entré las sombras, la chica dio un paso hacia atrás, pero en un rápido movimiento la tomo de la cintura y la apego a él- Aunque podría tomarte aquí... Después de todo, hace tiempo que no estoy con ninguna mujer_**

 ** _La examino de manera morbosa, sonrió de medio lado._**

 ** _-Si N-No me suelta... ¡Gritare!- Amenazo la chica._**

 ** _-Estamos muy lejos de la aldea, ¿Crees que alguien vendrá a ayudarte?- La chica palideció, El azabache sonrió de medio lado- ¿A dónde fue todo el valor que parecías demostrar, Hyüga? ¿A caso Huyo con Enfado?!_**

 ** _-Sueltanme..._**

 ** _-No lo creo- En un movimiento algo brusco llevo a Hinata y la estampo contra el tronco del árbol en el cual minutos antes estaba recargado._**

 ** _Subió su manó hasta la aterciopelada mejilla que era cubierto por un lindo sonrojo, la acarició lentamente, la chica cerró los ojos mientras sentía como su dedo índice trazaba un camino desde su cuellos hasta el pequeño escote de la bata. La chica suspiro y de dejo hacer. Se sentía tremendamente bien._**

 ** _El azabache sonrió, dirigió su rostro hasta el cuello de la Hyüga, aspiro el aroma a lavanda que desprendía y depósito beso._**

 ** _Hinata suspiro, sentía que quemaba, comenzó a sentir más calor de lo que tenía. Poco a poco el chico comenzó a alejarse. Debía detenerse antes de hacer algo estúpido, sentía que su miembro comenzaba a sentirse duro, y es que desde que la vio con ese corto camisón que le llegaba a medio muslo, dejando ver sus torneadas y apetecibles piernas, se le hizo apetecible. Siento la necesidad de probar esa piel lechosa y verla en su esplendor._**

 ** _Hinata al sentir lejos la tibieza que desprendía el cuerpo de Sasuke abrió los ojos._**

 ** _-Aunque no tengo tiempo- Susurro el Uchiha mientras se daba la vuelta pera alejarse, Hinata al ver lo que intentaba el azabache, lo tomo del brazo. No se escaparía y la dejaría ahí. No lo pensó mucho cuando se paró de puntitas y presiono sus labios contra los del Uchiha._**

 ** _El azabache abrió a más no poder los ónix ojos, no sabía que la Hyüga tuviera esas mañas y es que hasta donde recordaba la chica era muy tímida y le costaba hablar, no es que ellos alguna vez hubieran hablado pero la recordaba por no ser unas de sus fangirls. No lo dudo mucho, tomo la cintura de la chica y la acorralo contra el tronco._**

 ** _-Te lo estas buscando, Hyüga- Sentenció, pero la chica no dijo más- Está bien... Puedo hacer un excepción._**

 ** _Presiono el frágil cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo, devoro sus labios... Sabían a gloria, suaves, dulces, dándole exquisitos besos mojados. Bajo una de las manos que sostenían su cintura hasta su muslo y tomo la orilla de su camisón, comenzó a levantarlo lentamente, viendo la ropa interior blanca de finó encaje._**

 ** _Cuando por fin puedo sacarle el camisón se Alejo un poco de ella para apreciarla, la luz de la luna iluminaban su lechosa piel, dándole una vista demasiado buena. Se relamió los labios de forma cínica, haciendo sonrojar a la Hyüga._**

 ** _Se acercó, dando un pequeño beso a sus labios, dirijo su boca al lóbulo de su oreja, lo mordió y lamió haciendo suspirar a la chica que tenía entre brazos._**

 ** _-Eres realmente hermosa- Susurró con voz ronca y sensual, haciéndola temblar. Sus labios devoraron el níveo cuello de la chica, recorriendo con besos y mordiscos que la hacían gemir y retorcerse de placer._**

 ** _Comenzó a descender dando besos hasta llegar a la orilla de su sostén, lamiendo a su paso. Dirigió su mano a uno sé sus pechos, eran grandes y su mano no llegaba a cubrirlo en su totalidad. Su boca mordió su pezón aún sobre la tela mientras que con su mano comenzaba a dar pequeños masajes en círculos._**

 ** _-Sasuke... - Dijo entre suspiros la peliazul._**

 ** _\- ¿Te gusta?- Cuestiono mientras dirigía su mirada ónix hacia los perlados ojos. Ella asintió con la cabeza, sus mejillas estaban realmente rojas- Aún no viene lo mejor..._**

 ** _Llevo sus masculinas manos hacia el broche delantero de su sostén y con maestría lo desabrocho, liberando sus grandes y redondos pechos, sin dudar mucho y evitando de que la Hyüga se cubriera con las manos, llevo su boca a uno de sus rosados pezones, comenzó a succionar mientras con su mano pellizcaba al otro, la chica se retorcía de placer y aún más cuando una de las manos del chico se dirigió a su intimidad._**

 ** _-Sasuke, ¡Para... Por favor!- No podía hablar, el placer comenzaba a nublar su mente. El chico coló sus dedos entre las bragas de la chica y metió su dedo en su ya húmeda cavidad. Hinata lo sintió dentro y gimió._**

 ** _-¿Realmente quieres que pare?- comenzó a hacer círculos en su interior mientras su dedo pulgar estimulaba su clítoris._**

 ** _-... ¡Ah!... ¡Sasuke!- Grito la chica, el azabache saco los dedos del interior de Hinata y lamió sus fluidos._**

 ** _\- Delicioso- se arrodilló, repartiendo besos en el plano abdomen de la chica. Poco a poco fue bajando sus bragas, dejándola completamente desnuda. Mordió su costado, debajo de su vientre. Tomo la pierna de la chica y la levanto un poco, dejando ver su mojada intimidad. Hinata se recargó y aferró sus manos al tronco, tratando de buscar soporte._**

 ** _El azabache lamió la intimidad de la chica, quien gemía ante tal acto, tomo los cabellos de el chico, era la imagen más erótica que jamás se había esperado encontrar, a Uchiha Sasuke, con la cabeza entre sus piernas mientras su lengua recorría su sensible intimidad._**

 ** _Sasuke probaba los dulces fluidos de la chica y la penetraba con la lengua haciéndola gemir, su humedad era un dulce néctar, se estaba volviendo adicto y lo quería probar por el resto de su vida. Presiono su lengua contra el delicado clítoris de la chica, haciendo gemir aún más fuerte, sabía que pronto la chica se vendría, así que aceleró los movimientos. Hinata no pudo más y se vino sobre la boca del Uchiha, llegando a un escandaloso orgasmo, sintió sus paredes contraerse y una sensación eléctrica recorriendo por toda su columna vertebral. El Uchiha se puso de pie sosteniendo a la Kunohichi que temblaba y sin ninguna sutileza beso los labios de la chica, metiendo su lengua y lamiendo sus suaves labios._**

 ** _Hinata llevo las manos hasta la playera del azabache e intentó torpemente sacarla, pero no tuvo éxito, el chico sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que la Hyüga intentaba y se quitó la negra playera, dejando ver su bien trabajado torso, Hinata mordió sus labios, sus ojos brillaban con Lujuria, y eso que no había visto todo. El azabache la apego a ella, Hinata sintió el duro y erecto miembro del Uchiha restregandose sobre su entrada. Sasuke no podía esperar más, quería estar dentro de la Húmeda Hinata, la Peliazul llevo sus manos intentando quitarle los pantalones, Sasuke gustoso la ayudo. La chica vio el erecto miembro de Sasuke, realmente era grande, ¿Eso Realmente iba a entrar en ella?_**

 ** _Sasuke la tomo entre brazos y la levantó, apoyando su espalda contra el tronco de madera, Hinata por ende enredó sus piernas a la cintura de Sasuke._**

 ** _Sin pensarlo mucho la penetro de una sola estocada, sintiendo como una barrera se rompía en el interior de la chica. Hinata enterró las unas en la espalda de Sasuke, mientras varias lágrimas salían de sus perlados ojos._**

 ** _-Lo lamento... No sabía que..._**

 ** _-Shhh... Pasara pronto- Susurro Hinata, Sasuke se mantuvo quiero por un momento pero la estreches y Humedad de Hinata lo estaban volviendo loco y comenzó a moverse lentamente, Hinata cerró los ojos disfrutando, el dolor había pasado y pronto todo era placer- Sasuke... ¡Más! ¡Más!_**

 ** _Sasuke comenzó a penetrarla con más fuerza, obedeciendo a la Hyüga. Sentía su miembro creer en el interior de la chica mientras la envestía cada vez con más velocidad y fuerza._**

 ** _Hinata nunca se había sentido tan completa, definitivamente Sasuke la hacía sentirse demasiado bien._**

 ** _-Sasuke/Hinata- Gimieron al unísono, mientras ambos llegaban al clímax. Que bien sonaban sus nombres salido de los labios del otro._**

 ** _Hinata tras su segundo orgasmo comenzó a ver nubloso, mientras cerraba los ojos..._**

 ** _Abrió los ojos abruptamente, ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Se observo. Estaba parada en medio de el bosque, tenía su camisón puesto aún._**

 ** _¿Qué fue eso? ¿ Alguna clase de Genjustsu, se estaba volviendo loca? Tal vez el alcohol._**

 ** _¿Había tenido alguna especie de sueño húmedo con Sasuke Uchiha?_**

 ** _Sintió algo húmedo bajarle por la entrepierna, ¡Lo que le faltaba! Comenzó a correr en dirección a la cascada, se daría un bien merecido baño ahí, calmando sus alocadas hormonas, observo el bosque y se detuvo. No sintió ninguna presencia, decidió no activar su Byakugan, no desperdiciaría Chakra, después de darse un baño ahí, entrenaría un poco mejorando sus técnica, comenzó a correr mientras se perdía entre los árboles._**

 ** _A lo lejos unos ojos ónix la observaban, había vuelto después de una año de entrenamiento, no quería volver a Konohagakure, pero... Tal vez había encontrado una razón para quedarse, una razón llamada Hinata Hyüga..._**

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 _ **este es mi primer Lemon One-Shot espero que les guste.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Delirium**_

 _ **-.-.-**_

 _ **Atrapada en esta marea estaba buscando por la verdad, había una razón por la que choqué en ti.**_

 _ **Digo tu nombre en medio de la noche, te estoy buscando en este sueño sin fin.**_

 _ **-.-.-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Flash Back**

La torre era iluminada por los últimos rayos del aquel día, sus ojos color azul cielo se fundían con con los dorados y naranjas del atardecer.

Escucho golpes en la puerta de la oficina, menciono un _"adelante"_ y escucho el rechinado de la puerta abrirse.

-Hokage-Sama- Escucho una voz femenina bastante familiar, dejo de observar la vista del atardecer.

-Deja las formalidades a un lado, Hinata-Chan- Sonrió a la chica que estaba frente a él, vio sus ojos lunares, había algo que ella quería decirle, por eso estaba ahí.

-Naruto-Kun- Lo dijo en voz baja, no sabía si era imaginación suya o cada una de las palabras pronunciadas por la Hyüga salían con recelo.

-Hay algo que quieres decirme, Habla- Hinata frunció el ceño ante la voz autoritaria que el Uzumaki había usado con ella.

-Sé perfectamente lo que haz estado haciendo, ¿Creías que no me daría cuenta?- La chica estaba enojada, sus ojos demostraban furia hacia el joven Hokage, Naruto permanecía impasible ante lo dicho por la chica.

-¿De qué esta hablando exactamente?- Rodeó el escritorio de su oficina hasta posicionarse frente a la chica, solo unos cuantos centímetros los separaban.

-No te hagas el desentendido- Hinata acorto la distancia que había entre ellos, lo observo directamente a los ojos- Sabes de lo que hablo.

Naruto cerró los ojos y sonrió, se alejó de la peliazul y se sentó en la silla. No menciono nada, eso enfureció a la chica que estaba frente a él.

-No sé por qué lo haces, realmente no me interesa. Deja de manipular mis misiones- Hinata golpeo fuertemente el escritorio haciendo que algunas cosas cayeran al piso.

Naruto nunca había visto así a la princesa Hyüga, no se inmuto ante su comportamiento. Él también estaría furioso si se enterara de que su Hokage arreglara sus misiones para no salir de la aldea.

-No debería de ponerte así, Hinata-Chan, no hago nada de esto con mala fe- Hinata cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, Naruto supuso que era para tranquilizase.

-No puedo creer que me hagas esto. No soy la misma chica que conocías antes, soy capaz de hacer misiones de rango S, ahora soy una Jounnin. Sobreviví a la guerra... Deja de asignarme misiones como la de hoy- Naruto se levantó de su asiento acercándose peligrosamente a la chica.

Hinata retrocedió, Naruto estaba invadiendo su espacio personal. Se sentía sumamente incómoda.

Sintió que su espalda choco contra la pared y los brazos del Rubio se posicionaban cada uno al lado del rostro de la chica, evitando que ella escapará.

-¿Por qué no entiendes que esto lo hago para protegerte? No soportaría que nada malo te pasara a ti...- Hinata posicionó sus finas palmas justo en los pectorales de Naruto y lo alejó lentamente.

-No digas eso...- Tal vez en otro tiempo la Hyüga estaría saltando de felicidad si nuestro Rubio cabezota le hubiera dicho eso. Pero ya no era así, las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde entonces.

-¿No decir qué? ¿Qué me preocupo por ti, Que te amo y no quiero perderte?- Hinata lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Mientes...-Su voz salió como sí estuviera escupiendo veneno, y negó con la cabeza- Deja de decir cosas que no sientes, deja de mentir.

-La que debería dejar de mentir eres tú, sé que me sigues amando... No se me olvidan las palabras que me dijiste hace más de dos años en la batalla que tuvimos con Pain...

-¿Qué no se te olvido?- Hinata levanto la voz, lo que había dicho el Uzumaki había hecho que explotara- Déjame recordarte que por un año se te olvido, no te importo ni te tomaste la molestia de hablar hasta el día del festival de verano... ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando dijiste frente a todos que te ibas a casar con una de mis amigas, Haruno Sakura? Me sentí una estúpida que esperó más de un año la respuesta de la persona que más amaba en este mundo. Me rompiste el corazón y eso no te importo, restregarme que nunca sentirías lo mismo que yo y que Sakura siempre sería la persona que siempre amaste...

-Las cosas cambiaron, Hinata...

-¿Cambiaron el día que Sasuke volvió a la aldea? medio año después del festival... A unos meses de tu boda con Sakura- Hinata observo al chico que fruncía el ceño- Sakura al ver a Sasuke se olvidó que te amaba y cancelo su compromiso contigo. ¿Fue es ese momento que se dio cuenta que me amaba, Hokage-Sama?

-Hinata, eso no fue lo que pasó realmente...- Iba a decir algo pero la peliazul no dejo que siguiera hablando.

-Te sentías tan seguro de ti mismo, creíste que te iba a seguir esperando por toda la vida- Hinata le dio la espalda comenzando a marcharse-No soy la segunda opción de nadie, ni siquiera la primera, sino la única.

-Hinata, escúchame por favor- Hinata tomó la perilla de la puerta y la abrió.

-Soy una Hyüga, el orgullo corre por mis venas, más te vale arreglar el problema de mis misiones, de lo contrario como Hokage te puede ir mal.

-¿Es una amenaza?

-Si haces lo que te digo no tendrás ningún problema conmigo. Pero si decides no tomar mi consejo, en ese caso, si... Es una amenaza- Sin decir nada más Hinata salió de la oficina del actual Hokage.

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

Suspiró pesado, de sólo recordar lo sucedido la tarde anterior le dio ganas de golpearse.

Siguió practicando su nueva técnica, se encontraba en medio del lago practicando su nueva técnica juntó a su kekkei Genkai, el Byakugan.

Habían pasado dos años desde la guerra, como ninja había mejorado, ahora era una kunohichi ejemplar.

Su padre estaba más orgulloso que nunca de ella, los problemas del clan se habían solucionado y ella como la nueva líder había logrado cambiar muchas cosas, claro, no fue fácil pero tampoco imposible.

Dio una serie de golpes al aire y finalmente una onda de energía creada con chacra fue directo al lago, haciendo que una cortina de agua se elevara al rededor de ella evitando así todos los ataques del exterior.

El sol se estaba ocultando detrás de las grandes colinas, el azul cielo adquiría tonos naranjas y rojizos.

Sonrió para si misma, su nueva técnica estaría completa en un par de días. Creyendo que ya era suficiente decidió dejar el entrenamiento para el siguiente día.

Desactivo su Byakugan, sintió un gran mareo que la hizo caer sobre el agua de rodillas, cerró los ojos y se mantuvo así unos minutos.

Sakura le había dicho que eso se debía a su exhausto entrenamiento y al tener activado su Byakugan por horas muy prolongadas, la reprendió por ello y le indicó que descansara pero ella hizo caso omiso a lo que le había recomendado la Haruno. Ahora sentía las consecuencia.

Después de esperar un tiempo así se incorporo lentamente para evitar marearse nuevamente. Teniendo en cuenta que ya se sentía mejor comenzó a caminar a la orilla del lago.

Sus pensamientos la dejaron y comenzaron a divagar. Pensó en él, desde su regreso no le había hablado, no es que fueran amigos íntimos pero lo que pasó esa noche fue algo, por no decir mucho, extraño.

Después de lo que ocurrió esa noche estaba intranquila, buscaba algo pero no sabía el qué. Durante varias noche soñó con él, con cada momento de aquella noche, con el paso de los días los recuerdos se fueron borrando, hasta quedar como un inconcluso sueño.

Todo se materializaba en algo, más bien en alguien, él.

No supo cuándo o dónde, no sabía por qué, sin darse cuenta se había enamorado. Ese sentimiento había surgido como una chispa de luz que exploto en la oscuridad.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, tan misterioso y sereno... Tan él. Sus ojos ónix se posaban sobre ella. No decía nada, sólo la observaba.

Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza alejando así sus recuerdos. Su mente le había jugado una mala broma. Él no estaba ahí, ella estaba sola.

Camino por el espeso bosque hasta llegar al claro, a pocos metros se encontraba la cascada en la que solía darse refrescantes duchas. Comenzó a quitarse la blusa Lila y si short negro, quedando únicamente en ropa interior. El agua aún estaba tibia, debía darse prisa antes de que la noche la alcanzara.

Todo el sudor que impregnaba su piel fue removido por el agua, talló su piel con cuidado mientras se relajaba entre las aguas.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a sumergirse, aguantando la espiración se quedo ahí, sintiendo como la corriente de agua la arrullaba hasta relajarla a tal grado de casi quedarse dormida.

Cuando el oxígeno comenzó a hacerle falta decidió ir a la superficie, saliendo de una manera tan sutil y sublime, el agua rebasaba por todo su curvilíneo y bien formado cuerpo siendo así una imagen sensual y antojable para ambas personas que la observaban, desde diferentes ubicaciones.

Ajena a ello siguió con su labor. La noche pronto llegaría así que comenzó a salir del agua hasta llegar a la orilla, exprimió su largo cabello azulino, con sus manos comenzó a quitar el exceso de agua.

-No deberías estar sola- Reprendió una masculina y familiar voz.

Hinata dio un gran grito, tomó sus prendas e intento cubrirse.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto?- Cuestionó molesta.

-Quería hablar contigo, pero no creí encontrarte así- Hinata se ruborizo ante tan embarazosa situación. Sin pensarlo dos veces lanzo una remera al rostro del Rubio, evitando así que le siguiera viendo-Hinata-Chan... ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo...?

Dejo que Naruto siguiera parloteando y quejándose, se vistió rápidamente con ropas limpias y secas.

-No es Cortez que te aparezcas ahí sin razón- Aún nerviosa vio la graciosa imagen del Rubio frente a ella alegando sobre cosas que tenía que ver con que se había vuelto muy agresiva y que le daba miedo la oscuridad.

-Lamento el haberte asustado. No te estaba espiando, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Yo... Estaba caminando por aquí y sin querer me encontré con este lugar- Sonrió zorrunamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, es sólo que me has tomado por sorpresa...- Hinata comenzó a levantar sus cosas y las metió en la mochila que traía con ella- Es tarde, necesito regresar a mi casa antes de que oscurezca más.

-Hinata, espera- La detuvo del brazo evitando que se fuera- Te he buscando todo el día, necesitamos hablar.

\- ¿De qué quieres que hablemos?- Recordó inmediatamente lo que le había dicho la tarde anterior, esa charla entre ellos había terminado muy mal. Realmente no le gustaba discutir pero lo que había hecho Naruto era realmente tonto, como cuando un niño hace algo por capricho, realmente infantil.

-Lo que pasó ayer, lo lamento. Me altere, estaba en un mal momento y la presión que me hacen los ancianos del consejo me tenían mal- Realmente sonaba sincero, Hinata pensó que era tiempo de disculparse ella también. No había pensado al actuar y en parte su actitud no había ayudado en mucho- Y creo que tienes razón, no debí arreglar lo de tus misiones.

\- No te preocupes, Naruto... Creo que también me había exaltado, así que también te pido una disculpa- Hinata trato de sonreír como lo hacía el Uzumaki.

-He solucionado el problema, ya no voy a interferir en tus misiones. Sólo quiero que entiendas que me importas mucho como para permitir que algo malo te suceda...- Naruto se acerco a ella, tomo su mejilla y comenzó a acariciarla.

Unos ojos oscuros observaba desde las sombras aquella escena, vio como la chica te ojos opalinos comenzaba a sentirse incómoda. No era necesario intervenir, la Hyüga podía defenderse sola. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario a las personas que se encontraban en el lago. La noche cálida ya había llegado, oscureciendo el cielo, la luna llena era lo único que iluminaba el lugar.

-Na- Naruto, no- La peliazul retrocedió alejándose del roce incómodo que el Rubio le proporcionaba a su mejilla, incómoda volteo hacia el lago.

-Hinata, escúchame. Quiero demostrarte que realmente me importas y te amo, soy sincero contigo- Hinata cerró los ojos, algunas lágrimas salieron de sus opalinos ojos. Esas palabras le pareció todo lo contrario a bonitas.

Lloraba de coraje y rabia, Naruto no entendía nada. Ella ya no sentía lo mismo. Él creía que la iba a tener todo el tiempo.

-Lo siento... Me tengo que ir- Hinata estaba dispuesta a marcharse pero un firme agarre la detuvo.

-No te vayas, hablamos...- El chico ejerció presión sobre la muñeca de la peliazul.

-Naruto, me estas lastimando... Sueltame- Hinata comenzó a forcejear, pero Naruto ponía más presión y hacia más firmé el agarre.

-No permitiré que te marches- El Rubio se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de la chica. Ella ante sus claras intenciones comenzó a poner resistencia.

-Naruto, ¡No!- Un golpe hizo eco por todo el lugar, Naruto tenía puesta una mano en donde segundos antes la peliazul le había abofeteado, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Ahora Hinata creería que era un patán. Eso era lo que menos deseaba. No se dio cuenta en qué momento la chica comenzó a correr, dejando atrás sus pertenecías.

-¡Hinata! ¡Espera! - El Rubio corrió tras ella intento seguirle el paso pero la distancia entre él y ella era relativamente grande.

-Byakugan- Activo su kekkei Genkai y comenzó a saltar entre las ramas de los árboles.

Veía la distancia que la separaba del Rubio, y comenzó a alejarse más. Naruto se detuvo en una rama, hizo un par de sellos y ¡Pum! Un jutsu de sombras.

Hinata se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de clones de sombra, eran más de cien, de eso estaba segura.

Aplico más velocidad y corrió más rápido hacia la aldea.

-Encuentren a Hinata y tráiganla conmigo- Los clones asintieron con la cabeza y fueron tras la Hyüga.

-Más rápido- Hinata comenzó desesperadamente a correr por las calles de la aldea. Todos la observaban extraño.

-¡Hinata-Chan! ¡Espera!- Escucho la voz de Naruto a sus espaldas y volteo a verlo, estaba cerca de ella.

De un salto subió a uno de los techo de la casa, aún con su Byakugan comenzó a buscar un buen escondite.

Pudo ver que en toda la aldea se encontraban varios de los clones de sombras en diferentes posiciones. Unos en cuantos cerca de la mansión, otros en casa de sus compañeros de equipo, otros cuantos cerca de la casa de sus amigas Ino, Sakura y Tenten.

Y otros esparcidos por toda la aldea.

Hinata maldijo al Rubio, no sabía a donde ir y uno de los clones del Uzumaki iba directo a ella.

Necesitaba encontrar un lugar en el que no la encontrara, en el que no se le ocurriera en donde buscarla.

Vio con su Byakugan un recinto abandonado casi en ruinas, una pequeña esperanza surgió en ella y corrió en esa dirección.

Saltando de techo en techo llego y aterrizo en un gran jardín, la maleza había crecido considerablemente, alguna de las plantas habían logrado subir y enredares en algunos de los pilares.

Habían flores que necesitaban de mucho cuidado, pero habían logrado adaptarse con el tiempo y ahora podían crecer por si solas. En medio había una fuente esculpida en piedra, estaba rota pero aún lograba salir agua cristalina. Aquel lugar a pesar de estar parcialmente destruido había logrado mantener cierta belleza. Seguramente antes era un lugar hermoso y favorito de muchos de los que residían ahí.

Vio como el Uzumaki se acercaba a esa zona y se oculto rápidamente detrás de un pilar. Suspiró aliviada al ver que Naruto se alejaba sin siquiera inmutarse de aquel lugar. Asegurándose de que el chico se había alejado cerro los ojos, desactivando su Byakugan.

Ahora más tranquila de iría a casa pero con la precaución de que el ninja Rubio no la interceptara.

Dio un paso y rápidamente sintió como sus músculos se tensaban, ni siquiera pudo dar un segundo paso. Las cosas a su alrededor comenzaron a darse vuelta hasta que ella término en el suelo de madera. Lo último que alcanzo a distinguir fue su mano en la oscuridad. Sin más quedo inconsciente.

-Maldición...

-.-

La melodía que hacían los grillos la invitaban a quedarse con los ojos cerrados un rato más pero el frío acariciaba sus desnudos brazos.

Comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos. _¿Qué había pasado?_ Se preguntó mentalmente y la respuesta había llegado pronto.

Pudo imaginar la voz de una pelirrosa reprendiéndole de no haber seguido sus instrucciones. Sonrió divertida, se había vuelto demasiado terca en los últimos años, su terquedad la llevo a eso.

Se levantó lentamente y de apoyo del pilar que estaba a su lado.

Observo a su alrededor, no había nadie, estaba muy débil para tratar de subir al techo y salir de ahí, el piso de aquel lugar estaba hecho del mismo material que el de la mansion Hyuga, se quitó sus sandalias para no maltratar el suelo de madera.

Camino por veinte minutos, sin éxito alguno de encontrar la salida de aquel lugar, no sabía que hacer. Debía de salir de ahí antes de que se volviera loca. no podia utilizas su byakugan, a menos de querer sufrir otro desmayo ahí mismo

Aquel lugar era igual o más grande que la mansión Hyüga, se preguntó a quien pertenecía esos terrenos y la respuesta llego con una luz tenue que estaba a varios metros de ahí.

Corrió a esa dirección mientras la luz de hacía más fuerte. Tenía la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que la ayudara pero, ¿Qué diría? Seguro qué la reprenderían por entrar así a una propiedad privada. Pero, ¿Qué más daba? En ese momento sólo quería librarse del Rubio.

Poco a poco se fue acercando, habían dos antorchas iluminado la pared, en ella se encontraba tallada en madera un símbolo que todos conocían bien, de cuyo clan estaba por extinguiese.

-Uchiha...- Murmuro la ojiluna, retrocedió unos pasos hasta chocar con algo.

-Dame una buena razón para no matarte en este mismo instante- Se estremeció ante la voz que susurra a su oído, sintió como una masculina mano tomaba su cintura atrayéndola más a él y como la cuchilla filosa de una katana se situaba en su cuello.

Sintió como algo en su interior se revolvía, un hormigueo en su estómago se hizo presente. Se sonrojó, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que escucho esa voz?

Trago salida nerviosa, sentía la respiración del chico en su oído y eso lejos de hacer que sintiera miedo le producía cierto placer.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿El gato te comió la lengua, Hyüga?- Trato de no voltear para evitar ser lastimada por la katana, cerro los ojos tratando de pensar en lo que debía decirle al azabache que estaba detrás de ella.

-¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?!- Sentía como la filosa cuchilla hacía presión sobre la piel de su cuello, tal vez por eso había hecho una pregunta tan tonta.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?- Sonrió de medio lado ante tal cuestión- Es mi casa, después de todo... puedo estar aquí sin dar explicaciones a nadie.

-Yo, soy una... Tonta- Se golpeó mentalmente, de seguro el Uchiha creería que era una insolente problemática- No sabía que estos terrenos le pertenecían a usted, Uchiha-san. No me haga daño...

Giro su rostro para ver los azabaches ojos, que ahora lucian su kekkei Genkai activados, sintiendo como algo cálido resbalaba por la blanca piel de su cuello.

El Uchiha retiró rápidamente su Katana para evitar hacerle más daño. Retrocedió un par de pasos alejándose de la Hyüga, sintiendo como el calor que desprendía la chica se desvaneciera poco a poco.

-Largate antes de que cambie de opinión- El azabache dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar abandonando a la chica. La peliazul comenzó a seguirlo sin hacer ruido alguno.

-¿Qué quieres?- El azabache detuvo su andar abruptamente, la chica se golpeo con su ancha espalda, se lamentó por ocasionar tantas molestias explicando que no sabía como salir.

No recibió respuesta del Uchiha, el comenzó a caminar sin decir nada. La chica tomó eso como un "Sígueme si quieres" y así lo hizo.

Mientras caminaban la chica observo el ángulo que le proporcionaba Uchiha Sasuke. No estaba nada mal. Se sonrojó ante sus pensamientos.

El cuello comenzó a arderle y se llevo la mano hasta el, sintió un fluido cálido y al ver su mano se encontró con el carmesí de su sangre.

Que bien que no la había lastimado en algún lugar como su yugular, estaba segura de que con una lesión como esa se hubiera muerto desangrada.

-¿Estás bien?- La peli azul asintió con la cabeza y sin querer le dedico una sonrisa al azabache, el cual por supuesto no respondió. Seguía siendo el mismo cubito de hielo de siempre.

No lo culpaba, después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar durante sus escasos dieciocho años, comprendía perfectamente la situación. Ese carácter tan frio y arrogante eran solo una armadura, como aquella que utilizaba el kazekague. Ambos evitaban ser dañados y protegerse de sus enemigos.

Lo cierto es que la peli azul creía que ya era tiempo de comenzar a quitarse aquella armadura que se había pues. Estar encerrado en su mundo le haría mas daño de lo que pensaba, y cuando quisiera recuperar algo de lo que se había perdido sería muy tarde.

-Lamento ocasionar tanta molestia…- Sasuke la observo y dejo de caminar, ella imito lo que hizo la chica.

-No te preocupes, te veías muy desesperada huyendo del dobe- Hinata se sonrojo ante lo dicho por el azabache, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos- Por cierto, ¿Por qué huías de él?

-Él y yo hemos tenido problemas últimamente- No sabía si decirle o no lo que sucedía, no es que le contara a todo el mundo lo que le pasaba.

-Así que ya te ha dicho que te ama…- Hinata se sonrojo a más no poder, ¿Cómo es que sabia eso? Sasuke respondió a su pregunta- Somos amigos y cada que hablo con él no hace más que hablar de ti… De hecho me ha hablado tanto sobre ti que siento que te conozco de toda la vida.

A Hinata le hizo gracia el comentario del azabache y comenzó a reírse, los ojos ónix la observaban fijamente. Su mirada se dirigió a esos rosados y carnosos labios que poseía. Por un momento se le antojaron pero no quería asustar más a la peli azul.

-Deberías curar eso antes de que se te infecte- hico referencia a la herida que tenía en el cuello.

-¿Eso? No es nada en realidad podría… podría…- Hinata dio un gran respingón al sentir tan cerca de su cuello la respiración del azabache. Sintió la húmeda lengua sobre su delicada y sensible piel. El azabache poso una de sus manos en la delgada cintura de la chica y otra detrás de su cuello evitando que escapara.

Lamio la herida en donde aun había un pequeño rastro de sangre, limpiándolo todo. Su sangre era diferente a todas las que había probado, no es que se dedicara a probar sangre pero en las batallas que había tenido resulto herido algunas veces y cuando alguien te lastima lo primero que haces es llevar la herida hacia la boca. Es una manía que tienen casi todo los humanos es una reacción natural e instintiva, el cuerpo por si solo tiene sus propios recursos para auto curarse.

Sintió como las manos de la chica se aferraban a su espalda y ella inclinaba su cuello permitiéndole más espacio, su sangre lejos de tener ese típico sabor a oxido sabia dulce como la miel. Siguió recorriendo con su lengua, borrando así cualquier rastro de sangre. Sentía como la piel de la chica se erizaba ante su contacto.

La chica se aferro mas a él, sentía como su piel se calentaba con el roce de la cálida lengua del azabache. Un gemido logro salir de su garganta, el azabache la apego más a ella. Su respiración se agitaba y antes de que pasara algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse se alejo de ella.

¿En que estaba pensando?

-Vuelve a casa antes de que se preocupen por ti- le dio la espalda a la chica y comenzó a caminar.

-No creo que eso suceda…

-La líder Hyüga no debería estar tan tarde fuera de casa…

-¿A Qué te refieres con tarde?

-Es más de media noche- Hinata abrió los ojos a más no poder, ¿tanto tiempo había dormido? De seguro la estarían buscando. Sabía que debía irse cuanto antes pero una parte de ella no quería, además de que podía encontrarse al rubio de camino a casa.

Hinata comenzó a seguir al azabache sin mencionar palabra alguna, sabía que lo correcto era volver a casa, no era bien visto que una señorita como ella se quedara con un hombre como Sasuke hasta altas horas de la noche. Sintió nuevamente ese fuerte mareo y se apoyo de la pared más cercana que encontró.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- El azabache se acerco a ella, cerciorándose de que ella pudiera caminar sola echo a andar de nuevo pero no escucho los pasos de la chica seguirle…- Andando, antes de que nos metas en algún problema.

-¿Me haría daño, Uchiha-san?- Sasuke no sabía cómo interpretar su pregunta.

-No me has hecho nada malo… ¿o sí?- La chica negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero volver a casa ahora- Sasuke levanto una ceja pidiendo una explicación por parte de la chica- Naruto tiene a sus clones custodiando la mansión Hyüga, tienen órdenes de llevarme con él si me encuentras.

-Ve con una de tus amigas, haz lo que sea pero déjame solo de una buena vez…- El azabache comenzaba a ponerse brusco, Hinata se admiro de que una persona podía llegar a ser tal voluble.

-¿Le teme a mi presencia?- Sasuke solo sonrió de medio lado.

-No… Tú deberías tenerme miedo a mí, no sabes lo que podría llegar a hacerte- La ojiluna pudo ver la mirada lasciva de su acompañante, se sonrojo al pensar en la noche en el lago, era una buena oportunidad para buscar respuesta a todas sus preguntas, saber lo que paso realmente esa noche.

-¿Cómo esa noche en el lago?- Hinata tal vez fue muy directa, o eso pensó al ver como el azabache tensaba sus facciones y ponía distancia entre ellos.

-No sé de lo que hablas…- Evadió su respuesta, pero Hinata no se dio por vencida.

 _Eres realmente hermosa_ esas palabras hicieron eco en su mente, debía saber lo que realmente paso.

-Lo Sabes, Uchiha… ¿Qué caso tiene fingir?- el azabache se acerco a ella y la acorralo contra uno de los pilares- Dime lo que paso realmente y no te volveré a molestar nunca.

-Utilice un genjutsu contigo, nada de lo que paso fue real- Se alejo de ella un poco.

-¿Por qué?

-Solo quería divertirme, pero no creí que tuvieras ese tipo de pensamientos- Hinata no entendió lo último, el azabache se dio cuenta y comenzó a explicar- Yo te introduje al genjutsu pero tus pensamientos eran lo que desarrollaban la ilusión… lo que deseabas y querías en ese momento.

Hinata se sonrojo, desvió su perlada mirada del ónix del uchiha.

-Eso no es cierto- Trato de defenderse.

-Tan cierto como el que me deseas en este momento- Hinata se sonrojo a más no poder, el azabache era un arrogante, pero decidió seguirle el juego.

-¿Tan seguro estas de eso, Sasuke?- Trato de sonar lo más segura posible, el uchiha sonrió de medio lado.

-Y no solo eso, te demostrare que es cierto

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto la chica pero antes de que pudiera sentir cualquier otra cosa sintió los labios del azabache sobre los suyos.

No dudo en corresponderle, es decir, llevaba deseando eso desde mucho tiempo atrás. Las manos del chico descendieron a su cintura, dando caricias de vez en cuando, ella llevo sus manos hasta el cuello del azabache y lo atrajo más a ella.

Sus largos dedos se enredaban en los azabaches cabellos de Sasuke. La lengua del chico acaricio los suaves labios de Hinata, pidiéndole permiso para entrar y saborear. Ella acepto gustosa esa invitación. Sintió como la lengua le sasuke se entrelazaba con la suya y ambas luchaban en el interior de sus bocas.

Las manos traviesas del uchiha bajaron hasta los muslos de la Hyüga, tomo uno de ellos y lo llevo a su cintura. Hinata enredó su pierna alrededor de la cintura del azabache, sus sexos comenzaron a rozarse haciendo que se humedeciera. Ese contacto la estaba volviendo loca, un gemido por parte de la chica quedo ahogado en la garganta, casi no le quedaba oxigeno y se separaron poco a poco.

Las mejillas de la chica estaban teñidas de un sutil tono rojo y su respiración era agitada, sus pechos subían y bajaban incitando al portador del sharingan a tocarlos.

Coló una de sus manos por debajo de la remera de la chica, sintiendo la tibieza de su piel. Tomo uno de sus pechos y comenzó a masajearlo mientras su cara se hundía en el hueco de su cuello en cual comenzó a bezar y lamer desesperadamente. Hinata arqueo la espalda y suspiro al sentir la fría mano del azabache contra su piel.

-Sasuke…- Susurro al oído del azabache

-¿Qué sucede?- Cuestiono entre jadeos.

-Quiero que esto sea real…- No espero a que la chica dijera mas, beso sus labios con desesperación, apegándose a ella aun mas… si era posible, la levanto para que ella enredara ambas piernas a su alrededor, comenzó a caminar con ella entre brazos mientras se besaban. Ajenos a una mirada azulina que los veía sorprendido.

No supusieron cómo pero cuando se dieron cuenta estaban en la casa principal en donde residía el azabache. La deposito sobre la mesa y la siguió besando.

-¿Estás segura de esto?- Si la chica contestaba lo contrario estaba dispuesto a suicidarse. La necesitaba, durante todo este tiempo la necesito, había vuelto por ella aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, desde esa noche quedó prendado de ella, desde esa noche quiso tenerla de manera real en sus brazos.

Hinata decidida volvió a besarlo, dando a entender la respuesta a la cuestión del azabache. Estaba más que segura de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Que así sea…

Una vez más volvieron a unir sus labios, sus lenguas se buscaban desesperadamente, ambas luchaban en un juego en la que los dos salían victoriosos.

El Uchiha la tomo nuevamente entre sus brazos y la guio hasta su cuarto. Se sentó al borde de la cama con ella a horcajadas sobre él. Sasuke sonrió ante la idea que había aparecido en su cabeza, hizo un par de sellos con sus manos, cosa que no paso desapercibida por la peli azul.

-¿Qué haces…- la pregunta quedo al aire al sentir un par de manos tocando sus voluptuosos pechos, giro su rostro. Escucho la risa del azabache en s oído, era un clon de sombras.

-Relájate y déjate consentir por nosotros- hablaron al mismo tiempo, Hinata solo asintió con la cabeza y se dejo llevar por las expertas manos del Uchiha.

EL clon se situó justo detrás de la peli azul mientras sasuke seguía sentado con la Hyüga encima.

Las manos del clon de sombras fueron directo al borde de su remera y comenzó a subirla lentamente, sasuke no perdía de vista tal escena, poco a poco la piel lechosa de la chica quedo al descubierto. Se acerco a ella, el cálido aliento del azabache acariciaba la piel en donde nacían sus pechos, el clon se encargo de quitarle por completo la remera.

-Disfruta, Hinata- Dijo con voz ronca el clon, tomo el rostro de la chica y la beso mientras sasuke desataba el sostén negreo y dejaba al descubierto los grandes pechos de la chica. Tomo uno de ellos con la mano masajeándolo y apretándolo, llevo otro a su boca mientras succionaba y mordisqueaba el rozado pezón.

La Hyüga sentía desfallecer, Sasuke sabía lo que hacía. El clon le dio una nalgada y apretó el trasero de Hinata haciéndola gemir. Mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica mientras repetía la acción anterior.

Hinata llevo sus manos a la playera negra del azabache y torpemente comenzó a quitársela. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, tal vez Hinata no fuera una experta en la cama, de hecho estaba seguro que aún era virgen, pero la inocencia que tenía era realmente divina y excitante para él. La miro a los ojos, blanco contra negro, el color de sus miradas sé funcionaron.

Sasuke hizo que Hinata se pusiera de pie quedando el a la altura de su vientre plano, repartió varios beso y comenzó a descender hasta toparse con la orilla de su pantalón.

Poco a poco, con ayuda de su clon fueron retirando la prenda. La chica sintió como el clon de Sasuke repartía besos y mordiscos por su espalda haciendo que su piel se erizara. Se sentía tan bien en las manos de Sasuke.

Sasuke llevo su mano hasta su intimidad, desprendía un rico calor que lo incitó a tocar. Podía sentir, aún a través de sus bragas, lo húmeda que se había puesto.

Hinata suspiro al sentir la mano del Uchiha en su intimidad. Él y su clon la estaban volviendo loca.

-Eres hermosa, Hinata- Susurro al oído de la chica. Sus palabras hacían que su ser vibrara. Poco a poco sus bragas fueron deslizadas dice hacia abajo, Hinata de sonrojo. Estaba expuesta ante Sasuke y de cierta manera se sentía intimidada, pero el chico le daba cierta seguridad.

-Tus sonrojos te hacen ver tan tierna e inocente- Sasuke la acostó con cuidado en la cama y le dio un fugas besó en los labios- Me gustaría corromper toda esa inocencia- Dijo entre susurros. Sus labios besaron su cuello, descendiendo por su clavícula donde mordisqueo suavemente haciendo que la chica se retorciera ante tan exquisito placer.

Siguió descendiendo mordisqueo sus pechos y repartió besos por todo el vientre hasta el ombligo.

Tomó una de sus piernas y la beso suavemente, cuando estaba cerca de llegar a su intimidad volvía a subir y besar. Era un juego que hacia humedecer más a la chica. Poco a poco descendió, observo la reacción de la chica antes de pasar su lengua por su intimidad

-Sasuke-Kun...- Dijo entre suspiros, el clon de Sasuke se apoderó de sus labios, la mordió suavemente y adentro su lengua a la cavidad de la peliazul.

Sentía como su húmeda lengua penetraba su intimidad, haciendo presión de vez en cuando sobre su clítoris moviéndolo en círculos. Hinata arqueó la espalda, tomó el rostro del clon y profundizo el beso apegándolo más a ella.

Sasuke se aseguró de que Hinata estuviera lo suficientemente mojada, el clon abandono sus labios dejando a su original toda la libertad que necesitaba.

-Sasuke...- Llamo Hinata con voz entrecortada.

-Dime

-Aún tienes puestos tus pantalones...

-¿Me harías el honor?- Hinata se sonrojó y tímidamente llevo sus manos hasta el botón del azabache, los desabrocho y bajo la cremallera.

Sin qué el de lo pidiera llevo sus manos hasta su ya erecto miembro, lo aprisiono entre su suave palma y comenzó a moverlo de arriba a bajó.

Sasuke respiraba entrecortadamente, la Hyüga lo estaba volviendo loco, tomó sus labios y los devoro robándole el aliento.

-Para antes de que me venga en tu mano- Hinata obediente retiró su mano del miembro del azabache, el se quito los pantalones y sus bóxers, quedando completamente desnudo al igual que Hinata.

Observo a la chica fijamente tratando de darle seguridad, poco a poco fue penetrándola hasta que se topó con una barrera que indicaba la virginidad de la chica.

-Sasuke...- El Uchiha de acerco sus labios a los de ella y entrelazo sus manos con la chica.

-Sht... Todo estará bien- Hinata comenzó a relajarse, Sasuke comenzó a entrar más profundo rompiendo esa barrera. Varias lágrimas salieron de los ojos opalinos pero eran secados con suaves besos de Sasuke.

Él se mantuvo quieto por un instante mientras el dolor desaparecía, poco a poco comenzó a moverse viendo la expresión facial de la peliazul, poco a poco fue cambiando de dolor a placer.

Hinata se apegó más a Sasuke. El azabache comenzó a embestiría cada vez más rápido y más profundo , Hinata arañaba la ancha espalda de Sasuke mientras el mordía el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Sasu-Ke... ¡Ah!- Decía entre gemidos el nombre del Uchiha, cosa que lo hizo exitarse aún más. Su cavidad era tan estrecha y exquisita, sentían como sus paredes vaginales apretaban su miembro llevándolo al cielo.

-Hinata, eres tan estrecha... Me gusta tanto- Hinata podía sentir la respiración agitada de Sasuke acariciar su piel. Sasuke en un ágil movimiento invirtió posiciones quedando ella sobre él mientras la seguía penetrando.

Tomó su rostro y la beso con tanta desesperación, como si su vida dependiera de ello. El clon de sobras recibió órdenes de su original y se acercó a ellos.

Hinata sintió como el miembro del clon rosaba contra su otra entrada y observo al Uchiha algo desconcertada.

-Sasuke, ¡No!- Suplico la peliazul.

-Sólo te dolerá un poco...

-Es vergonzoso...- Susurro antes de sentir como era penetrada por el clon de Sasuke. Ella se aferró al brazo del azabache haciendo presión sobre ellos, Sasuke acaricio su espalda tratando de relajarla. Ambos penetraban a Hinata con embestidas rápidas y profundas llenándola de placer haciéndola gemir más fuerte.

Sasuke tomó entre sus manos el rostro sonrojado de Hinata y beso sus labios con devoción.

Estaba a punto de venirse y sentía que ella también, acelero las embestidas muestras sentía como las paredes vaginales de la chica se contraían deliciosamente apretando su pene haciendo que el se viniera dentro de ella.

Hinata gimió al sentir como Sasuke la llenaba con su semilla, lo abrazo fuertemente mientras la respiración de ambos volvía a la normalidad.

-¿Fue real?- Pregunto Hinata.

Sasuke la acomodo a su lado mientras salía de ella y su clon de sombras desaparecía. Tapó ambos cuerpos con una sábana y la abraso.

-Tan real como lo desees...- Hinata sonrió y lo abrazo, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Estaba exhausta, así que Sasuke no se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormida.

Vaya mujer, pensó, ¿Qué haría de ahora en adelante? No supo que responder a su propia cuestión, simplemente apegó más el frágil cuerpo de la chica, cerró los ojos y al igual que Hinata quedo profundamente dormido.

-.-.-.-

Escucho como llamaban a la puerta, era muy de madrugada. No le sorprendió ver a Hiashi Hyüga en su oficina.

-¿Tienes idea de donde esta mi hija?- Naruto no volteo a ver al señor Hyüga, se quedo viendo el nocturno cuelo despejado. La luna estaba ya en su punto más alto y dentro de unas horas el astro mayor saldría iluminado toda la aldea.

-En una misión. La llamé de imprevisto, tal vez por eso se le olvidó avisar...- Era la mejor mentira que se le podía haber ocurrido, no podía decir que estaba posiblemente en la cama de Sasuke Uchiha. No quería ni imaginarse la reacción de ex líder del clan Hyüga- Nada de que preocuparse.

-Muy bien, espero que así sea- Sin nada más que decir Hiashi se retiró de la oficina del Hokage dejando sólo al Rubio.

Naruto golpeo con fuerza el escritorio de su oficina.

-¡Maldita sea, Sasuke!- Había perdido contra su amigo, cuando el Uchiha confeso que su única razón por la cual había regresado era por Hinata Hyüga, aunque no específico con que intensiones le había perecido ridículo. Ahora, después de ver lo que sucedió un par de horas antes en la residencia Uchiha se dio cuenta que su amigo no mentía.

Sasuke se había llevado el mejor de los trofeos, sin siquiera esforzare mucho pues Hinata desde hace mucho que le pertenecía y él a ella. No quiso imaginar que estarían haciendo ambos a esas horas, así que decidió que era mejor irse a dormir.

Hablaría luego con su amigo, no podía odiarle ni nada por el estilo, sólo pidió que eso que había entre Sasuke y Hinata, o lo que acababa de surgir entre ellos no terminara mal, aunque si lo pensaba ambos encajaban perfectamente, se complementaban el uno del otro.

Dejo a un lado todo y salió de la oficina dispuesto a descansar.

.

.

.

¿Qué les pareció? Espero qué este huevo capítulo le haya gustado, no sé, Se suponía que era un oneshot pero la idea de una continuación me dejo picada y bueno, este fue el resultado... Mañana tengo examen en la universidad, así que si no sacaba esta idea de mi cabeza me iba a volver loca.

Perdonen su tiene faltas ortográficas pero lo he hecho desde mi celular y por más que leo más de cinco veces el fic ya no encontré más errores. Sin encuentran uno avísenme, espero sus review, saben que es me hace muy feliz.

Un especial agradecimiento a:

-DAMIC00

-nn(Guest)

-Wendy10327

-sasuhina fan

-Gis

-ahrenlove

-Blacklady Hyuuga

-Uchihahinata-20

Gracias por los ánimos, espero que este capítulo(Si lo leen) les haya gustado.

Saludos

Hasta el próximo SasuHina


End file.
